Amateur radios use power transistors and other components which generate heat that can result in failure of the component and/or other adjacent components. In order to dissipate the heat, an external heat sink has traditionally been used. However, high powered radios in excess of 25 watts of transmitting power, require an extremely large heat sink. This makes such a radio virtually unmarketable for mobile use, where size of the radio is a definite factor in the minds of purchasers.